Lost
by pearlsnow8
Summary: Life is laid bare as a group of plane crash survivors find themselves stranded on a remote Pacific island. The trauma of the crash soon becomes overshadowed by the island itself, where unseen creatures stalk the jungle, paranormal happenings are abound and astonishing coincidences reveal themselves. MULTI-PAIRING!


**Hello People, before you start reading here are my warnings.**

**1. If you get to attached to people or don't like crying, you can either get yourself prepared or find another story. This will be an emotional Roller coaster!**

**2. Put you're thinking cap on, very psychological and full of confusion.**

**3. THIS WILL BE LONG-meaning- 200 chapters! Maybe more.**

**So. Here we go, this is Lost. I based this off of the infamous TV show with the same name. I will try to update daily but I'm juggling two other stories so no promises!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

His eyes snapped open revealing a pair of onyx orbs, all he saw was the movement of swaying bamboo trees and all he felt was the cold, moist dirt on his back. The mans breath went rapid as he felt the back of his side pound in pain, he raised an arm to his chest making sure each limb was in place and functioning properly. He twitched and whipped his head to the right after hearing movement, he blinked a couple times until a small dog came into view.

The dogs tongue hung out of it's mouth as its small feet made it to the mans side, the dog had black hair almost blue. It's features were somewhat catlike, but it had the paws and snout of a beagle. The mans eyes widened as the dog passed his head and U-turned away, his hand wrapped around a bamboo tree and slowly he got up.

With a groan, the man leaned on the tree and looked down to his chest. One hand pulled away the tuxedo blazer to reveal nothing in the front, confirming the sharp pain on his back. The poor man reached into his slacks pockets and pulled out a miniature bottle of vodka, he pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up properly after pocketing it. Slowly the man hobbled through the Bamboo forest the same way the dog came, after a few moments his pace quickened and he was running, pushing away all bamboo that came in his way his breath was rapid and short and soon he made it past the bamboo.

The man ran past pine trees now, he didn't look at his surroundings or even stopped to see where he was. He didn't even notice the fact he dashed right past a pair of clean, white vans that hung on a tree. Finally, he got out of the jungle and made into a meadow with overgrown bushes and plants. This area was short though. In just a few moments he was at a sandy beach, with blue waves crashing at the shore. The man looked around and saw nothing but a loud piercing scream was heard. It was a girls coming from the left side, his eyes followed the screaming.

They were short and hoarse, but the screams were loud and full of terror. He ran around a small bush but froze once he found the source of the screaming, turns out it wasn't just a scream it was a lot of screams. All of them for help or in panic. He ran past a broken jet that was still blowing out dirt, raising a hand to his face so nothing would fly in his eye. He ran past people on the ground, either dying or on their knees helping.

His eye were darting everywhere as he looked at the mess. He ran past airplane debris and suitcases full of people's belongings, the screaming and extremely loud turbulence pounding his eardrums. The man covered one ear and observed silently. His eyes first went to a man with blonde hair and a scar running across his eye who was walking around mindlessly. Next he saw a man with a red tattoo screaming for someone named Erza, the next person he saw was a man doing the same as the previous except for a boy named Tono. Finally his onyx eyes landed on a girl with wild blue hair screaming her heart and soul out as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

The man looks up to see a destroyed plane, shattered into a million pieces. Some of which were on top of people and other debris parts were scattered, his eyes landed on a certain piece that was smashed on top of a pleading mans leg. He ran over there and tried to lift up the metal part but found out it was too heavy. He went up to a man asking for help and gathered two others. The small group of volunteers lifted up the debris while the onyx-eyed man pulled out the stranger to reveal a smashed Tibia and Fibula, along with a bloody mess.

The hero ripped open the bottom part of the strangers cackys and pulled off his own tie he tied it on top of the mans Patella and decided that's all he could do for now. He stood up and looked at the three men and screamed:

"Get him out of here! It's not safe around the planes jet, it will blow if you get sucked in!"

The man saw a brown haired women on her knees clutching her pregnant tummy, he ran away from them and went over to her next. He got to her and knelt down, the pregnant girl grabbed his shoulder for support and spoke in an Australian accent

"Help me. Please, I'm having contractions," she said heaving

"How many months?" The man said calmly

"Nearly 8 months,"

"How far apart are they?"

"I-I don't know a few just happened," She said clutching her bump, the man looked up to see a red head male giving a older lady CPR. The men that helped him get out the debris leg smashed guy walked past them but one man- One with orange hair gelled back-looked over to see an idiot stumble past the engine

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" The idiot turns to the middle aged orange head "Get away from there!" But it was too late. The stupid man was sucked into the engine causing it to blow. The onyx-eyed man fell over on top of the pregnant girl in order to protect her form the explosion, everyone ran in panic. The man held up the girl and spoke gently but quickly

"Listen to me, look at me! you're going to be okay! But you're going to have to sit absolutely still!" The pregnant girl nods and gives out a girlish yelp. The man looks to the side to see a blond young man who was slightly confused. "Hey you!" The man looks over

"Come here!" The man obeys "I need you to take this woman away from these fumes! Take her over there" He pointed away from the massacre "Stay with her! If her contractions occur any closer than 3 minutes apart. Call for me!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.." The young adult said looking at her

"I'll be right back, okay."

"Thank you," the brunette girl said, the helping man starts to run off but the-not really-volunteer stopped him

"What's you're name?" The onyx-eyed man turned around and after a small pause he spoke

"Natsu."

Natsu ran over to the man giving CPR to the older lady and quickly knelt down

"Stop! Her heads not tilted far back enough, you're just blowing air into her stomach!" The young man backed off and watched Natsu as he started giving mouth to mouth

"That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard, I'm licensed." The older man checked her breath

"Yeah, well, you need to seriously think about returning that license." The younger man ignored the comment

"Maybe we should do one of those hole things, you know. Stick the pen in the throat?" Natsu held back the urge to laugh and smile

"Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen." He said almost sarcastically, Natsu started doing chest compression once he left "Come on, come on... Come on!" The older lady takes her first breath and coughs lightly "Deep breaths.. Good job."

A loud metal noise screeched through the air and Natsu looked up towards the crashed plane, to his demise it shook nervously right above the pregnant girl and the forced helper. Natsu got to his feet immediately dashed towards them in slight panic

"MOVE! Move! Move! Get her out of there! The wing!" He got to their side and helped them rush away from the broken wing, it landed seconds after they got in the clear and exploded. The flaming debris landed everywhere, one hit the ground feet away from the scarred man making him jump and drop the F-bomb angrily. Natsu looked at the pregnant girl

"Are you okay?" The brunette nodded and he looked at the helper next "you?"

"I'm fabulous." He said with his face half in the dirt

"Stay with her." The blonde haired boy shrugged in defeat

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere."

Natsu stood up, and walked away from the two. His vision was slowly getting blurry and all he could do was stumble around with his head hung low. The orange flames burned brightly around him and sharp metal pieces stuck out from the islands sand. People around him ran in desperation, Natsu finally leaned up against a large plane part, rows of blue airplane seats up side down. One arm hung loosely, Natsu propped an arm on the side and bit his lip. The other hand raised up to his head and ran through his unruly hair.

Natsu stared ahead and returned his hand to his hip, the 'lifeguard' ran up to him and held out a handful of pens differing in colors and styles.

"I didn't know which one would work best." The younger boy said, the doctor didn't acknowledge his presence at first but after a few moments he looked at him. Natsu took them and nodded lightly

"They're all good," he breathes deeply and gave a tight smile "Thanks." The two stayed there a moment later until Natsu walked of again, leaving a slightly confused 'lifeguard'. The ginger doctor continued his walk to a red luggage and he opened it without hesitation.

Natsu rummaged through it until he found a small plastic case hidden in a bathroom bag. The adult ran away from the chaos, away from people and when he was out of eyesight between a couple trees, he stopped.

Slowly, Natsu stripped. First his black overcoat to reveal blood on his lower left black side, than his white, long-sleeved collar shirt. Finally his plain white, cotton t-shirt. The large gash was around half a foot long, and blood surrounded it, the wound looked deep. Natsu fell to his knees and breathes deeply, he put his left arm up and strained to get his right arm reaching the gash. But no prevail.

Natsu looked up at the sound of leaves and feet crunching on the dirt and dry leaves. A girl with blonde hair appeared, holding her wrist.

"Excuse me?" Natsu said straining his arms on his thighs, the blonde girl looked over slightly shocked. The doctor raised his arm and made a sewing gesture "Ever used a needle?" The new girl walked a little closer, a bit unsure

"What?" Natsu frowned

"Patched a pair of jeans?" A brief silence hang in the air until she looked down and closed her eyes

"I.. I made the drapes in my apartment?" The blonde girl said

"Th-that's fantastic!" Natsu said, slightly monotone "I need a little help here," she breathed in sharply and slightly flinched, the girl walked over a little closer

"Help with what?" Her voice held more strength than before, Natsu rotated his chest a little showing his bloody gash to the girl. She immediately looked away and gave a quick intake of breath

"I would do it myself, you see I'm a doctor"

"You want me.. To sew that up?" Nervousness edging her voice

"It's just like the drapes," Natsu said reassuringly

"No with the drapes you use a sewing machine" her voice now sounding nasally and like she's on the verge of tears.

"No. You can do this, I'm telling you!" Natsu urged, sweat revealing to be onto his creased forehead. The blonde girl stood there for a few moments, thinking it through. Finally, she nodded

"Of course I will..."

"Thank you," he said, truly thankful and relived. Natsu grabbed the vodka bottle and held it out for her, she took it although slightly confused "it's for you're hands," the blonde nodded and poured it onto her hands, Natsu looked at the amount

"Leave me some.." The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow "for the wound," she nodded and grabbed the small sewing kit. The blonde looked at the three colors-Black, red, and yellow.

"Any color preference?" Natsu smiled and laughed lightly for the first time.

"No, standard black." He took the vodka and poured it onto his wound while the blonde girl strung the needle. She looked at him with worried eyes when he groaned and clenched his teeth in pain.

* * *

Back at the beach, a dark bluish-black haired man leaned up against a broken plane part. His hand reaching into the cigarette box, it pulled out one and slowly he set it in his mouth. He pulled out his silver zippy and lit up the tobacco stick, he puffed out a cloud of smoke and stood up.

With two fingers he pulled out the cigarette and stared far off with a distant look, after a few moments he turned around and walked away. He walked onto a metal wing and flicked the cigarette away as he made his way to the big bonfires.

The salty water lapped over her bare feet as she stood at the edge, on hand propped on her back side to support her pregnant tummy. The other hand holding her shoes loosely, she looked down sadly at her stomach and rubbed it with melancholy eyes.

The blonde haired boy that helped the pregnant girl was busy setting up trays of food found in the wreckage. Another man, the one who helped Natsu drag the crushed leg man out from underneath the debris, the one with orange hair smoothed back. He sat at the foot of the beach.

The 'lifeguard' boy held a phone out and dialed repeatedly to find only beeping signs of no signal. He walked past a man with long black hair, that tossed tree branches into a big bonfire. The long haired man walked around it to see the blonde with a scar

"Hey you!" His voice was think with an Arabian accent, the blonde haired man looked up "what's you're name?"

"Me? Laxus," Laxus stood up

"Laxus," The man started as he passed a log to him "you're doing the fire, no one will see it if its not big."

"Okay I'm on it," he said throwing the branch in "What's you're name?"

"Gajeel." He said starting to walk off

"Gajeel.. I'm on it, Gajeel."

The older lady who's life was saved today sat not to far from the burning fire. She silently kissed a necklace with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

The blonde haired girl stuck the needle through his skin and started sewing, Natsu cringed and clenched his jaw in agony

"I might throw up on you.." She said with a shaky voice, the man only shook his head in response a tight smile on his face

"You're doing fine." Right when the words came out he sharply took in a breath as the needle pierced his skin

"You don't seem afraid at all.. I don't understand that." The blonde looked up at him for a quick second, shaking her head. Her gaze returned back to the stitching.

"Well, fear's sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid, a girl. And at the end, after 13 hours, I was closing her up and I...I accidentally ripped her dural sac. Shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together, membrane as thin as tissue. And so it ripped open. And the nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her and I …" Natsu's eyes went glassy and red, tears edging his water line "...And the terror was just so… Crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it." A hot tear streamed down his face "So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: One, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine."

The blonde stopped sewing and just watched him with a sad look, she gulped down and continued stitching

"If that'd been me... I would've ran to the door" Natsu looked at her and shook his head

"No, I don't think that true. You're not running now."

* * *

Laxus sharpied on his medical taped fingers 'F.A.T.E', each finger holding a new letter. His black hoodie up, hiding his face. To his right was Gajeel, who sat there quietly but after a moments he turned to Laxus

"You think someone would've came by now,"

"Huh? Who?" Laxus said stopping and turning to him

"Anyone." The blonde had no response, he simply spun the pen in his hand nervously

A girl with short blue hair, held back with a white headband sat on a dark blue blanket reading quietly. The boy who claimed to be a lifeguard walked over to her and sat down with a chocolate bar, he held it out to her only to receive a dumbfounded look

"You know I don't like chocolate." The boy pulled the bar away and looked at her slightly worried

"Levy, we might be here a while," the blue haired girl looked at him and rolled her eyes

"The plane had a black box," she said matter-of-factly "They know exactly where we are, they're coming." The boy offered the candy bar another time

"I'll eat on the rescue boat." he raised an eyebrow "I'll. Eat. On. The. Rescue. Boat."

The 'lifeguard' finally pulled it away and took a bite out of it smugly, but Levy only glared sharply at him.

Our pregnant girl sat on a piece of metal by the fire, the boy who helped her earlier stepped onto the debris making it tilt and creak. Th girl lightly jumped and looked at the boy, she instantly relaxed at the sight of him. He sat next to her with a tray of food

"Hungry?" She smiled and took the tinfoil wrapped dinner

"Yeah, thanks." The blonde looks at he bump

"Have you had anymore... You know, baby stuff?" She looks at him and smiles

"No, I'm-I'm okay." A comfortable silence spread between them and the blonde pulled out a eating utensil from his shirt pocket

"Hang in there." He stood up and walked off

"Yeah, you too." She looked down at the food, the pregnant girl started to open her utensils only to watch as the blonde haired boy sets down another dinner on top of her other. She laughs lightly.

A middle aged man sat next to his son who laid on a pile of clothes, the little boy stared at the flickering flames as he tried to sleep

"Sure you're warm enough?" The little boy nods quietly in response

A Japanese couple sat alone by a distant fire, the girl had dark red hair that was cut to her shoulders and the boy had blackish-bluish hair.

"You must not leave my side." He said in Japanese "You must follow me wherever I go. Do you understand?" The girl nodded while looking down

"Don't worry about the others. We need to stay together." She nods again.

The blonde haired girl had one hand covering her mouth and the other supporting her elbow, she watched as Natsu inspected a middle aged man with a piece of debris wedged into his left side

"Do you think he's going to live?" She said making Natsu look up at her

"Do you know him?" He said curiously

"He was sitting next to me."

* * *

The flame flickered and sparked lightly as Natsu held up a leaf cut up to look like a plane

"We must of been about 4,00 feet up when it happened. Hit an air pocket, dropped at least 200 feet." Lucy watched as the makeshift plane dropped "turbulence was..." He sighed sadly "I blacked out."

"I didn't" she said faintly "I saw the whole thing, I knew the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. Than the front of the plane broke off" Natsu looked into the jungle than back at her

"Well it's not here on the beach. Neither's the tail." The blonde girl looked at him, her lips parting slightly "we need to figure out which way we came in,"

"Why?"

"Cause there's a chance we can find the cockpit. Intact, we might be able to find a transceiver and than a signal. Help out the rescue team."

"How do you know all that?" She said shaking her head, Natsu looked down and smiled

"Took a couple flying lessons," The man flew the the leaf plane into the fire "wasn't for me."

"...I saw some smoke," Natsu looked at her "just through the valley." He looked towards the jungle again and breathes deeply "If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you."

"I don't know you're name," he said with a small smile

"I'm Lucy," she said returning the smile

"Natsu,"

A loud screeching noise broke through the air, Lucy snapped her head towards the jungle in which it came from. The noise almost sounded like deep laughing or metal screeching, or even nails on a chalkboard. Everyone looked toward the tropical forest, only Levy asking what it is. Lucy and Natsu look at each other and stand up quickly, Laxus and Gajeel who were sitting next to one another did the same

"That was big right!?" Laxus said running towards it

"Is that Happy!?" The little boy said who was previously trying to sleep but now he was running towards the edge of the forest

"That's not Happy," his dad said following his son

The pregnant girl looked out into the forest to see trees crashing down

"Did anyone see that!?" She said confirming she's not insane, the blonde haired boy who's been by her side stared wide eyed

"Yeah..."

The 'lifeguard' stood up and ran towards it like everyone else only to leave Levy stranded

"Jet!"

The voice got higher and now sounded like a monster breathing deeply, soon everyone stood a couple feet from the edge listening to the hideous noises. Laxus right behind the pregnant girl, Gajeel standing by him, the man and his son a good couple feet behind with the Japanese couple. Lucy and Natsu broke through the crowd of people stood at the front. The noise made screeching noises as it broke down trees, leaving a path for itself. People's hair flew back as a strong gust of wind breezed by, Laxus was the first to speak in the crowd

"Terrific."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review!**


End file.
